everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Rosie Epiphany
Rosie Epiphany is the daughter of Kai from the story of The Snow Queen. She is a Rebel, which is mainly due to her condition. Character Personality Rosie is a quiet, timid girl who's been taught to be wary of everything she encounters. She finds it difficult to go through with a plan if things start to go off-course. Her self-made solitude has left plenty of time for studying, so she does well in academic subjects. Rosie wants to be social but simply finds herself anxious in the company of people she hardly knows. She is a habitual liar who does not trust others easily. She can be reliable to those she considers her friends. She is often full of nervous energy that she has no real outlet for. She never trusts her instincts and will reevaluate a situation over and over before coming to a well-formulated conclusion. She likes to think of herself as open-minded. She enjoys drawing but only does so in private. She is not naive and can be difficult to trick. She refuses to look in any sort of mirror. Appearance Rosie stands at 5'6" with a slender, curve-lacking physique and a pale skin tone. Her cheeks are naturally tinted red, and her face is adorned with freckles. Her light brown hair falls to her mid-back, though most of it is usually tucked into her coat. She has brown eyes. Her right eye, which happens to be blind, is always covered. Fairytale: The Snow Queen Can be found here: http://www.andersen.sdu.dk/vaerk/hersholt/TheSnowQueen_e.html How Does Rosie Fit Into It? Born to her parents in a large city, Rosie was raised in the garret of a building. She took a liking to art, though her father always disapproved of the hobby, believing it to be a meaningless task. She was taught from a young age not to trust strangers. When she was little, she was diagnosed with Familial Cold Autoinflammatory Syndrome. Since then, her parents have made sure to always keep her room warm. Because she was prone to spending most of her days in that little room in the garret, studying or rereading her tale, she has had little experience with the cold. Relationships Family Rosie's parents are two of the few people she feel that she can trust, and even then she can be bitter about their attitude toward her passion. Still, she tends to bite her tongue rather than speak out against their parents, as her greatest fear is disappointing her family. Friends As a true loner at heart, Rosie finds it difficult to make new friends or even meet new acquaintances. Still, she has become friends with Leona Beast by holding the status of her roommate. Rosie finds Leona to be a great muse and inspiration for her art. Another student that Rosie finds beautiful as a muse would be Myrtellie Sprigs, who she shares Damsel-in-Distressing class with. While she couldn't seem to work up the courage to introduce herself to the myrtle fairy at first, Ellie easily and happily initiates conversation with Rosie whenever they happen to see each other during a free moment. Romance Another one of Rosie's muses is her boyfriend, Buck Kid. She has no problem with his fierce temper and is very patient with him, finding him undeniably attractive and unique where most would simply find him strange. She can relate to his isolated upbringing and feels deeply for him. The two may be seen by others as an unlikely couple, but she believes otherwise. Pet Woolette is the name of Rosie's pet sheep, which she later found out was not actually a female. Outfits Signature Rosie dons a blue pinafore over a black, long-sleeved shirt. She dons light blue leggings with a pattern resembling a broken mirror. The heels of her cracked, crystal shoes resemble ice shards. The chest of her pinafore is marked with a blue flower clip. She dons a black headband with a crystalline, moon-shaped ornament. A thick, light blue scarf with white ombre and a leafy pattern rests around her neck. She usually wears gloves or mittens. She always has a simple black patch over her right eye. Legacy Day TBD Thromecoming TBD Getting Fairest TBD Trivia *Rosie's first name is based on the flower that holds symbolism in The Snow Queen. Her last name, apart from having religious connotation in certain contexts, is basically defined as a revelation, such as the revelation of realistic sight given back to Kai once the splinters were removed from his eye and heart. *She has never seen Edel Weiss. The two have never even passed by each other in the hallway, for which Rosie is a bit thankful. *She is in Winter Resistance 101 alongside Aurelius Keys and others, but she is excused from most of the interactive lessons for the sake of her safety. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:The Snow Queen Category:Zashley's Characters Category:Rebels